Diamond Princess
by MyNameIsWirt
Summary: My name is Moon Butterfly, and I am 10 years old. I love having fun with my friends River, and Pat, the magical pony head. River is kind, loyal, hilarious, but also oblivious to the danger. He took the world in a different way than me. Pat is honest, kind, trustworthy, and quite the vault of secrets that sometimes he spills. And me, hardworking, polite and smart, but also powerful.
1. Way To Ruin The Mood

I dreaded the days of school as much as any other 10 year old mewman, but not studying was going a bit far. And that's exactly what I told River. River protested in that way that he did. I stubbornly told him to get that homework done or i'd not play another round of _Castle Defender_ , see how he likes that! River grumbled, and got started on the mathematics homework.

I smiled proudly and turned to leave the room, when a rock hit the window. Luckily, the windows can't break. I walked over to the window and opened it. I looked down and saw the floating pony head me and River grew fond of, Pat. I waved at him, and he smiled, but it looked rather fake.

"Hey, Moon! River there? Something happened to his dad.." Pat sighed. I frowned in worry. I nodded that yes, River was indeed here.

Pat gave me a generous smile and floated into my room. "River!" He yelled, making River jump and stare at him.

"Hey, uh, River, your dad was- was injured while fighting. Severely. It's unknown if he'll live or die.." Pat really didn't want to be the one to tell River that his dad could die at any day, I understood.

River blanched. "But- but..." He shook his head in denial. "It's impossible!"

I sighed sadly and looked him in the eye. "No, River, it is not."

Pat nodded in agreement, or it looked like he was nodding.

"Moon, Pat, stop! Stop playing this cruel joke on me!" River yelled in his desperation to not face the facts: Nobody was safe.

"You know we don't joke about death, River."


	2. Kerm, You Ruin Moments

River looked torn between believing us or not, and that really broke my diamonds. Literally. A really tiny crack happened in my diamonds, and I felt it. When the diamonds crack, it feel like skin cracking. It's- it's _horrifying_ and it _burnt_.

Pat noticed the crack with his sharp eyes and gave an involuntary gasp. "Oh my.."

I glanced at him nervously, he gave me a weak smile. I glanced at River, who decided he would need to get over the fear of war he had. I gave him a smile that he returned.

Pat watched us. His blue eyes shone with amusement. Literally nothing could bring me and River apart.

It was like we were soulmates. Perhaps we are? Every Butterfly has a soulmate, it is tradition.

River hugged me, and I hugged him back.

Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter. Alas, I was brought back to reality with my little brother, Kerm, opening the door.

"Uh, Moon?" Kerm said awkwardly, looking at us all. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kerm! Just hugging." I said, giving my gentlest smile.

Kerm nodded suspiciously, and backed out of the room. I smiled at his antics. Kerm was adorable.

River and Pat were laughing like crazy. I said something and they stopped, looking rather scandalized.

I laughed at them, and then they started laughing. Life could never be better.

Apparently, nothing could go wrong for long that day and many more after it. Unfortunately, we were wrong. As usual.


	3. Please

To The 13th Narrator: The plot is quite complex, and as this is one of my first SVFOE fanfictions, I will go slow. It will be a slow building plot. As you could tell, this will be the first story of a trilogy or a saga, possibly. I have plans for this story and hope you will read on.

To s.b13flystarfan: Well, here ya go!

Chapter summary: It's official. The war is on, will Moon, her friends, and family survive?

* * *

I couldn't think, and I could not breathe. We were under attack. I stared in horror as my mom approached _him_. I saw as she stared determinedly. Like a shining star who would never give up. I dodged an attack my way, and threw a rock at the attacker, runnng. I turned, landing at a dead end. There, I saw River and Pat.

"River, Pat!" I yelled, smiling. I wiped at my tears, running at the two and hugging. Then I heard a squeak, the sound of Kerm.

He was covered in his own blood, breath ragid. He could barely stand. I ran over to him and picked him up. "Kermie.." I whispered with guilt. Why had I not helped my brother? Oh, he could die in my hands!

River seemed to notice the look on my face and approached us, horror in his eyes. "He'll be okay, Moonlight." He said comfortingly, resting a hand on my shoulder. Pat floated towards us, unable to speak with his horror. He gave a weak smile, reassuring me with his eyes that all would be okay.

We heard urgent footsteps and spun around. My mum stood there, staring at us worriedly.

"Are you all- KERM!" She yelled, running over to me and scooping Kerm out of my arms. She took her wand and put it to his chest, and said a spell I could not hear correctly.

The blood disappeared, wounds healed, and his breath was back to normal!

Thank Urania...


End file.
